Lemon Skittles
by raspberrysorbet
Summary: Sesshomaru woke up one morning,only to find Kagome in his bed,unclothed...only problem is,Kagome's now pregnant...[AU SessKag]R&R!
1. Bed and Booze

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Heck, I don't even own the locker in school!

Note: This is my _first_ Inu fic,so please be kind.Oh yeah, and please review too! Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Sesshoumaru stepped out of bed and ran a muscled, yet slim, hand through his short, silky, silver hair that gleamed like water in the morning sunlight.

Yawning ever so slightly, he stood up and looked at the digital clock that had its bright, glaring numbers that were formed with these luminscent green dots illuminating the black screen.

**8.50 am **

Scratching his toned face lightly, he wondered in his mind why he had woken up so late. There was nothing special that he had done, neither had he been staying up late the night before.

Picking up a white baggy shirt that was strewn across the chair near the balcony, Sesshoumaru pulled it on before frowning.

He never threw his clothes around. He didn't believe in doing messy, barbaric stuff that commoners that his brother Inuyasha did.

Noticing a _LOT_ of clothes strewn everywhere, Sesshoumaru was being to get...irritated.

Not angry, like normal housewives or mothers would be.

Not worried, like those people living alone who had eccentric habits and who were absurdly worried everyday that their house might be broken into.

Not upset, like some neat freaks.

No, he didn't feel any of those normal emotions.

Not at all.

He felt **irritated**.

He was weird.

Getting down on his knees, he saw something red which was snagged onto the bottom of his plush sofa. Pulling at the strangely elastic string attached to it, he wondered groggily why this was so stretchy and why it was red.

He never wore red.

Pulling it out, finally, with a final tug, he pulled the strange newfound item into his hands and got the shock of his life.

Although only a few things registered in his mind slowly due to the fact that he had just been sleeping, he knew what this strangely curious item was.

Red lace, red cloth, a tag stating a alphabet and two numbers.

It was a **bra**.

He almost fainted as his mind reeled on what he had just discovered.

This bra, it couldn't belong to a-...no...his mind wouldn't accept it.

But he knew he had to, unless there were these facts, which had the possibility of being true as much of him becoming a world famous rock star with a mohawk-cut and with gel and tattoos, these stated possibilitied were impossible.

1) His brother was gay and enjoyed dressing up as a transsexual

2) His brother's girlfriend had left it behind

3) It belonged to the housekeeper, an elderly woman in her _SEVENTIES _

4)He was hallucinating

He knew that the first two were most **DEFINITELY** wrong.

Know why?

His brother didn't even** LIVE** in the same house as he did.

Fearing the worst, Sesshoumaru stood up and turned around facing the bed.

There was a lump underneath the silk white sheets.

It couldn't have been Pluffy, his big fat, slobering, cuddly, hairy, silky, yet extremely adorable dog.

Pluffy was at Doggie Day Care.

So...what was that specific lump?

...a curvy lump, to be more descriptive.

Shaking his head vigorously to get all impure thoughts out of his head, Sesshoumaru tiptoed quietly to the bed, grabbed the sheets with his hands and pulled the soft square material with a tug.

It fluttered to the floor gently while he,on the other hand, almost had a fatal heart attack.

Looking at the girl, the first feature he noticed about her was her long bluish, black hair. It shone like the sky on a dark night, yet it seemed like there were stars glittering in it.

Mesmerized, he reached out and touched it gently.

It was silkier and softer than the sheets he had just pulled.

Brushing her hair to one side, he saw her face, and suffered the shock of his life.

Looking down at her body, Sesshoumaru's face remained emotionless, yet inside, his mind was screaming.

She was not wearing anything, nothing at all. He had gotten, in a period of a single ,morning, three, very, extreme shocks that almost led to his death.

Most of all was, he knew her.

And he had just gotten the feeling that he had just slept with her the night before.

* * *

...Okay...how was it?

I am sorry if it was _**really**_ bad.

Please,please** R&R**!


	2. Mistakes and Monkeys

Disclaimer:I swear,I still don't own Inuyasha! Unless...I have to wait 50 years after the author dies... 

Note: Thank you, thank you,thank you for reviewing this!I was so shocked when I saw I had even RECIEVED any reviews at all!Thank you to everyone out there, and lemme give you a warm fuzzy HUG!

Oh yeah, and thanks to cc128 for being my FIRST reviewer! I love ya! But I love all my other reviewers too!HUGS!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Sesshoumaru stared at her face. Reeling in utmost terror, he almost collapsed to his knees on his floor. Already trembling all over, he knew the fatal consequences of what he had done.

Looking at her closed eyes, he knew that behind those silky eyelids, were the most captivating black pools that could pass off as the shade of those stormy nights when all you wished to do was to curl up in bed and go to sleep.

Her eyes were jet-black, yet sparkling.

Although she was still asleep...and snoring, as un-ladylike as it seemed, he knew that the girl was his brother's girlfriend.

Kikyo.

Pulling her hair and tucking it behind her ears cautiously, he halted for a moment.

Hold on.

This wasn't Kikyo.

Kikyo had just cut her hair the day before.

Then...?

This girl had long midnight black tresses that looked like a poisoned waterfall and that gleamed in the early sunlight.

Trying his best to recall who this girl was, and if he had possibly lost his virginity to her, he sank into his sofa and put his head into his hands.

He was having a MAJOR hangover.

What had he been doing the night before...?

Pausing for a moment, he lifted up his head with a slightly incredulous look.

"I...I was DRUNK!"

Sesshoumaru, this Sesshoumaru, at least, NEVER got drunk.

When others were already singing way off-key to a absurdly idiotic rendition of " You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban, this Sesshoumaru would sit by the sidelines, ultimately bored, after consuming practically ten gallons of cold sake.

No way in hell would he get drunk.

Not unless hell had frozen over during the night, and he was currently in his mind's abyss of doom.

Pinching his arm, he knew that he wasn't dreaming.

This 'dream' felt way too surreal to be a dream.

Heck, he felt like he was in heaven.

Halting once again to recollect his thoughts from Planet Jupiter, he re-thought what he had just let slip through his mind.

"Hold on a moment.I feel like I'm in heaven!Have I entered an asylum!Hello!Heaven!With a nightmare of a hangover!  
Impossible!"

Screaming to his mind with the power of a three and a half-year-old toddler's lungs, his face remained undeniably calm and it showed no sign of worry, suprisingly, considering the fact that World War Three was probably going on inside his head between his conscience and his insanity.

Looking at the girl who was still currently snoring, now _VERY_ un-ladylikely, Sesshoumaru stormed over to her side and shook her furiously.

Finally, she opened her eyes and went,"...S-Sesshoumaru?...w-what are you doing here?..a-and,why does my head...feel like the whole New York City just held an award show in my head?"

And suddenly, to him it felt like the horizon of The Mediterranean had opened up vastly before him.

He knew who this girl was.

More importantly, he knew who her **FATHER** was.And_boy,_ if her father found out that he had just slept with her and that this was most probably just going to be a one night stand, her father would be **EXTREMELY _PISSED_**.

And her father was on the list of " The Top Ten People/Things Who/Which You Do Not Want To Find At Your Doostep."

Here's the list:

1) The Devil.

2) Your Tax Collector

3) Your Mother-In-Law

4) Your Great-Great-Great-Grand Aunt

5) Your Neighbour's Rottweiler

6) Your Boss

7) Your Gym Teacher

8) Your Ex-Wife

9) Your Underwear Which You Thought You Left On Your Bosses' Desk

10) The Yakuza

...and guess which category that this girl's father fall in?

...you guess right.

The Yakuza.

This girl's father was one of the most sly, conniving rulers of the underworld.

In other words, he was someone who you**_DEFINITELY_** did not want to mess around with.

Kagome.

This naked girl was Kagome.

"...and boy, is she**hot** when she's half-asleep." This really perverted-old-man-related thought raced through Sesshoumaru's mind before he could even utter "eep" and he found himself shaking his head furiously to get rid of the lecherous idea.

Not missing this unfriendly shake of his head, Kagome looked up with her bored, yet bright eyes and asked him slowly"  
What...?You're not Sesshoumaru?...H-Hey!H-Hold on a damn moment!Why am I bloody naked!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her again, his eyes skimming over her voluptous figure, and he turned away after a stinging slap registered on his face by the fiesty girl. Both of them did not notice that each other was blushing.

Sesshoumaru's mind was racing with the speed of either an F1 race car or of the speed of light, and his thoughts were repeated by a single sentence.

"_OhcrapIsleptwiththedaughterofthekingofyakuza_!"

Kagome, on the other hand, was thinking with the speed of gossiping grandmas' tongues and the speed of the way she ate chocolate cream pie.

"_OhcrapIsleptwiththesonofthemostpowerfulbusinessman_!"

But there was one,single,not-so-innocent-yet-still-sweet thought that ran through both of their minds suddenly.

"Oh Kami.Daddy's gonna kill me!"

* * *

Ok.I know what you're thinking.How could I, make this chapter so lame,right?

I apologize...and again, for making dear Sesshoumaru seem **OOC** in the last sentence.

I am really sorry...


	3. Family and Fathers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.Except my intestines, my vital organs-and...ah,you get the idea. 

Note: Oh yeah.I promised the lemon would be real soon,right?...hmm...it will be really soon, as promised, but it will be slightly delayed as my friend ( who is sick in the head ) is thinking of making them do it in different positions.  
Sometimes I think she's a guy,not a girl.Okay...oh yeah.Another question. Should I make Sesshoumaru a demon again?  
On second thought...maybe not...cause this is an AU fic...hmm.Let me know, kay? Ok.On with the chapter!

Chapter 3:

Sesshoumaru broke about 3021 traffic rules ( if there were that many) while trying desperately to get to his father's house in time.

By the time he had swerved his car, with a horrible screeching, into the pebbled driveway of the mansion, he barely even made a signal to the valet and he just leapt out, threw the keys at the poor guy's face, and burst through the great mahogany doors, stormed up the stairs, and kicked the door of his father's study open.

"Hey!Daddy-"

Almost blushing, but not quite, he clamped his mouth shut once he realised that he had just said that out loud."You aren't three anymore, Sesshoumaru."A voice inside his head rang out. It was his conscience. As annoying as it was, it had helped him in tremendous amounts throughout his life.

Looking up from his documents,sparkly eyed, the senior Taiyoukai leapt towards his son and cuddled his head.  
"YaySesshy, my dear boy!You called me daddy!Daddy's so proud of you now!"

Annoyed to every strand of his silver hair at this point, Sesshoumaru shoved his father away and continued with what he had wanted to say.

"Father!No time for jokes!We have a serious problem!"

Shaking his head lightly and sitting down before looking at his son again, he shrugged rather carelessly."Now,son, what could be so serious in this life?After all,we are the-"

Sesshoumaru stomped in and stopped right in front of his father's desk and looked angrily into his eyes.

"Enough with the lame pep talks about how rich and famous you are dad.I accidentally slept with Kagome Higurashi."

His father, clueless as he was, he smiled with a grin that was as bright as a million stars ( really,really bright ) and almost shouted.

"Oh,wow!My widdle boy has grown up!YayWe should hold a celebration dinner!Yes we-HOLD ON A MOMENT!  
DID YOU SAY KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

Sighing and throwing himself into a leather chair nearby, Sesshoumaru nodded slightly and said," Yes,I did,Dad."

The senior Inuyoukai got up and put his hand onto his chin.

"Oh no...this messes up with all our plans...Higurashi is so gonna strangle me..."

"Yes,I know,Dad...hold on.Did you say it messes up your plans?What plans?"

Turning around to face his son, with large amber eyes,he started.

"You mean I never told you two..?Uh-oh...your mom is gonna kill me...Okay.Let me start now. Higurashi and I were best friends in school-and-wait,let me finish ( after looking at his son's shocked face ) and we promised each other that our children would become family, so...when we had you, they had Kikyo, and the both of you were in an arranged marriage-"

Sesshoumaru put his hand on his father's shoulder and sighed.

"...obviously you don't know what happened,right, Dad? Your plans were already foiled a few months ago."

The Inuyoukai was shocked and exclaimed loudly.

"Huh!How?"

"Inuyasha, my dear idiot brother, has been sleeping with Kikyo since the start of the year."

"WHAAAAAAT!"

"Yes,Dad.So...just continue."

Gasping like a goldfish ( he did resemble one at the moment ) and taking many gulps of air before calming down,  
he continued with a rather shaky voice.

"A-Alright...then when we had Inuyasha( I am going to kill that boy), they had Kagome, and the both of them were engaged,  
so our plans were perfect.Not until this year...hey,wait a moment.This year is the year 2010,right?"

"...yeah,Dad,why?"

"Your mom and me got married in 1970...ah,I knew it!My mother always told me that years that had zeros in them were no good!After I married your mom, my life was living hell, and this year-"

He was cut off by the slamming of his study and a very angry face,which had come into sight.

"Living hell,huh?...I am NOT giving you anymore beef!I'm going to tell the cook to make your meals vegetarian!And you can watch us eat!"

Making a slight whimpering noise, the senior Inuyoukai stood up and grabbed his wife's legs and was dragged on the floor by a furious Mrs.Inuyoukai (okay,I don't know her name.Sorry.This is her make-belive name.) and begging her,with fake tears and puppy whines,that he really wanted beef stew for dinner.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru walked over to the polished and varnished wooden desk and picked up the ivory handset.

Pausing for a moment, he re-collected his thoughts, before dialling Kagome's number.

Listening to her ringtone for a while, which was a theme song of a famous anime about a girl who fell down a well and met a dog demon and etc ( you get the idea),Sesshoumaru cringed in pain ( he hates these kind of things) and waited patiently for her to pick up the phone.

"...hello...?"Her hesitant voice drifted into his ears.

"Hello.Sesshoumaru here."

"Oh.Hi...my dad explained everything to me,about the arranged marriage and the births and blah blah blah...looks like we foiled their plans,huh?"

"No.We didn't.They did."

"Huh?Who's they?"

"Your older sister and my idiot brother did.They've been sleeping together before this whole thing today happened."

"WHAAT!How come I never knew!She told me that she was going out with some loser from her workplace."

"She was right."

"Then..?"

"But.He doesn't work there.He was a customer of her's.And yes.I agree with her.He is a loser."

"Okay.That was **so **O.O.T."

"O.O.T? Woman,I am not familiar with your slang."

"My.Name.Is.KA-GO-ME.And O.O.T means out-of-topic, you baka."

"I am not a baka, woman."

"KAGOME!"

"Woman,did you know that your sister was a prostitute at the bar she was 'working' at?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Yes.And my brother hired her,and they began going out."

"WHY THE HECK WAS MY SISTER SELLING HER #$ BODY FOR!"

Sesshoumaru clamped his hands over his ears and sighed.

"Woman,you are so crude."

"KAGOME YOU IDIOT!"

"Whatever. I recall some events that happened yesterday."

"Like...?"

"We went on a double date with those idiots."

"Oh yeah!"

"Woman,you are dense.And dull."

"KAGOME YOU POMPOUS MR-I-HAVE-A-STICK-STUCK-UP-MY-BUTT ASSHOLE!"

"Such awful language coming from a woman.Oh yes.If you do have a stick up your butt, how come I didn't feel it when we were having sex last night?"

Sesshoumaru could almost feel her blush from the other end of their conversation.

"S-Shut up you pompous idiot!"

"No way,woman."

"Will you stop callinf me woman,already?How much would it take to get my name through that thick skull of yours?"

"A billion dollars.In cash."

"No way in hell."

"Then no way in hell am I going to remember your name."

"URGH!You are **so **annoying!"

"You are too.Oh yes.All four of us got drunk last night.That's all I remember."

"Wait a minute.If so...where are those two!"

"Probably somewhere enjoying themselves."

"How can you act so calm!Your father would probably rip his hair out if they are kidnapped or something!"

"Yes,but the chances of that happening is practically impossible."

"WHY!"

"Because,woman,your father does all the kidnapping.Who would want to kinap their own daughter from themselves?"

"O-Oh yeah."

"Why does your family kidnap anyway?"

"Oh.No.We stopped a few years back.Because it was too much of a hassle.The pay was good,yes.But we had to keep shifting and shifting to get the police off our tracks."

"Aren't you giving me a little too much info?"

"Huh?"

"You do realise that this conversation could have been tapped,right?Or this could be used as blackmail material for you next time."

"Y-YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Oh,but I would."

"URGH!I cannot believe we are having this conversation!I can't believe I slept with a dickhead like you!"

"I can't believe I slept with a crude woman like you."

"URGH!"

"We,have to find our siblings now,even if we don't want to.Don't say a word to your father.It would be bad for him to get involved."

"Why?"

"Just shut up and listen,woman."

"Pompous asshole."

"Whatever."

And with that,Sesshoumaru hung up the phone,smirked,and walked out of the study in long strides towards his Ferrari.


	4. Love and Lollipops

Disclaimer: I don't own it.Never will.Unless I get a million bucks and buy it over,this dream is impossible as me jumping off the Empire State Building. 

Author's Note: Sorry I forgot to mention this.Sesshoumaru's gonna be a bit OOC...I only realised I hate made him OOC when someone pointed out to me.So I'll try to be much less.I prefer Mr Ice King,anyway.

Chapter 4:

Kagome stormed around her room, furious.How could that bloody idiot Sesshoumaru take her as some kind of whore?

She paced back and forth, and stopped at her mother's picture on her bedside table. Eyes softening ever so slightly, she picked up the framed photo gently and sat down on her plushy bed, enjoying the feeling of sinking down into the soft bed.

"...Mom, I wish you could help me right now..."

Smiling sadly, she stood up again and placed her beloved picture onto the bedside table, before walking outside to wait for the idiot that she was SO looking forward to meeting.

She walked quietly out of the room, down the wooden stairs and had barely made it to the last step when the melodic twinkling chimes filled her ears.

Eyes reflecting hurt once more, she thought about how her Mama had wanted to choose that doorbell.Just so that she could keep at least one more thing in her life that was innocent.The other only thing was Kagome herself.

You could safely say that Kagome was the reason Mama really kept herself alive before.

Mama never told Kagome her real name.Kagome didn't know why.

Mama had been rich. Her father had been a wealthy businessman, her mother an ex-debutante. She had been in a prestigious private academy of fine arts and literature.

But her life hadn't been a fairytale at all.

Her father had always been at work, while her mother just couldn't care less about her only child. All her mother had done was to show off her wealth to her high class friends.

Mama had been lonely.

So she had delved into the "bad" world. She began to go clubbing, practically inhaling drugs and alcohol. She hung out in alleys in the daytime, skipping school. She went home late, always managing to catch a little shut eye quietly because nobody would have been at home,anyway.Her father would have always been overseas on some trip, and her mother would probably be at some premier fashion show in Paris.

Initially, her father had always tried his best to maintain close ties with his daughter. He called home often, tried to visit whenever he could, and gave her toys.But soon after,business boomed and although Mama's mother was happier, Mama wasn't.Because this meant that she would be alone for long periods of time without her papa visiting her anymore.

She had begun leading herself down the wrong path.

Then she met him.Higurashi.Pretty well off guy, seemingly like her, but his parents still cared. Although he mixed around with the same kind of company that she did, he stopped doing drugs and only drunk.

The two hung out together often, and she found herself falling deeply in love with him. The feeling was mutual.

But one day,disaster struck.It wasn't a disaster at all in fact, but at that age and current moment, it was.

She was pregnant.

So they had a shotgun marriage.It had been a simple ceremony,just her father and his parents.Her mother had eloped with some millionaire, but her father seemed to loathe her as much as she did.

Both parties had been pretty happy.Higurashi's parents were glad that their son was settling down to a peaceful family life,while Mama's father simply wanted her to be happy.And she was.She had never appreciated her father and realised that she loved him at that point.

They settled down in a new country,him with a new job,she expecting the arrival of her baby.

But it was not meant to be a sparkling fairy-tale ending.

She did give birth to a beautiful pair of twins. But it was the fact that she had discovered something shocking was what torn her apart.

She had cancer.And she was only left with a few more years to live,at the most,ten.

By that time,Kagome and Kikyo were already ten,and old enough to understand what was going on.

But it was also another fact that hurt Mama.

She had discovered that he was working underground.

Not in the subway underground,but the deep shady underground works.

She had seen a picture of a suspect in a bank robbery in the newspapers one day, and immediately she knew it had been Higurashi, her own husband.

So she confronted him.And he told her nothing but the truth.

But she realised she couldn't trust him anymore.After all,he had kept his true identity a lie for a decade already.And slowly,  
their relationship withered too.

Their marriage was on the rocks,and she was dying. It was a triple blow when she discovered that Kikyo, at the tender age of thirteen,had begun to stray down the path that she herself had once taken. So she was left with almost nothing,  
except for her dear Kagome.

Kagome had been like the fragile,beautiful rose in Mama's eyes. It was her that gave Mama the drive to just stay alive.

But it ripped her apart that she would obviously never get the chance to see her grandchildren, or to see their weddings,even.

At long last,she could hold on to nothing more, and she had passed away,albeit rather peacefully,clutching Kagome gently like any mother would.

Kagome shook her head to get back to the present and to stop dwelling on the painful recollections,and she blinked back furiously to get the tears that had been threatening to gush out go back in again.Swallowing hard to get the painful lump to go away, she opened the door to find the silver haired man who she,despite the fact that he was a coldhearted arrogant ass,had found herself falling in love with.

She wouldn't admit it out loud.She was a headstrong,stubborn young woman,just as her dear Mama had been all those years before.

And she refused to let even herself acknowledge the fact that she was developing feelings for the Ice King.

Sesshoumaru himself, had too begun to feel this blissful attraction towards the young woman in front of him.

He too wouldn't admit it. The two were too stubborn in their own ways.

It had been a week since they had discovered that they had both slept together, and the both of them were now planning for her to move into Taisho mansion, since their old home was being reclaimed together with the land.

Therefore,in the meantime, the Higurashi Family had to put up with the InuTaisho Family for a while.

Smiling up ever so slightly at the man before her, she beckoned for him to sit down in the living room,what was left of it,  
as she went up to collect the personal belongings she would need in the meantime.Her furniture would be shifted later on.

As Kagome entered her airy,neat,flowery bedroom, she took the box she had already prepared earlier on, grabbed her Mama's photo, and was just about to exit when something caught her eye.

Her calender.It had been necessary for her to plan events on that simple calender that hung on top of her bedside drawers.

Reaching over, she glanced at it before putting it in the box, and then stepping outside.

Not thinking clearly, she had dazedly made her way down the strairs and was just about to hand her box to Sesshoumaru when she saw it.

The dreaded red mark.

It meant her monthly cycle, and she had to record it down for...medical purposes.

Sneaking a small,hesistant peek at the decorated paper below her chin, she gasped and dropped the box.Thankfully, Sesshoumaru caught it in time and he placed it on the floor,raising an elegant eyebrow at her shocked gasp.

"S-Sesshoumaru.W-We have to go to my doctor.Now."She choked out,before walking unsteadily to the sports car outside and stopping outside of it.

Placing the box in the second row, he looked at her with slightly concerned eyes before getting in and signalling for her to get it too so that they could get to the doctor. He did not know what had been so urgent until she had to see the doctor straightaway,but he obliged and they were soon driving out of the short driveway and heading towards the hospital.

Kagome,meanwhile,was thinking in horror about what she had seen.

She had missed her period by six days.

She chided herself for not noticing it earlier.After all,it could mean that she could be-no,it was impossible,it had only been that ONE time.

But a voice in her head told her otherwise, as the both of them entered through the glass doors of the cool,air-conditioned lobby and proceeded to the fifth floor to see her gynaecologist.

When they arrived, they were sent in immediately,since they knew that Sesshoumaru was a powerful member of society and had enough connections to make him the President.

Kagome knocked on the white door timidly and creaked it open a fraction.Hearing her doctor's voice,"Come in,Kagome,  
she entered with Sesshoumaru and sat down on the two chairs provided in front of the doctor's desk.

"And what may the problem be today?"The middle-aged woman enquired gently and pulled down her round glasses slightly to look at Kagome in the eye.

Kagome fidgeted nervously and leaned over,to tell the doctor about her suspisions.

The doctor looked slightly suprised,and she requested Sesshoumaru to kindly exit for a while so that she could carry out some tests on Kagome.

Growling slightly and not wishing to leave Kagome alone, he only left after she touched his arm gently and gave him a weak smile,reassuring him that she was okay.

Twenty minutes and a lot of growls towards the infatuated nurses later, Sesshoumaru entered the doctor's office again and sat down.

The doctor removed her glasses and looked at the both of them.

Sighing she continued."I take it...he's the father?"

And this question made Sesshoumaru realise what it all meant.

Looking at Kagome, she smiled nervously and clasped her hands tightly before looking down at her purse.

They were going to have a baby.

* * *

Mwee hee.Meep.Please don't kill me.

Sesshoumaru was much more in character,ne?I prefer him when he's Mr Ice King.Cause he gives me chills up and down my spine and--you don't need to know the rest.

Ahem.Please press that cute widdle blue button there and review!Yay!Thank you.I thank you sincerely even if you give me a flame!Cause it still counts as a review!Haha!

To me,reviews are like Cadbury.While flames are just like melted 27-day-old Cadbury.Not so good,but good all the same


	5. Babies and Beds

Disclaimer:Don't own it,never will.Inuyasha and its concept.Yeah.On with my note! 

Very Urgent Note: AAAAHHHH!...I just realised that I actually forgot to state this clearly.If you see the part about Kagome's mother,Mama,and the part about the shotgun marriage,you will see that it was stated that her father seemed to loathe her as much as she did.It seems like her father hates Mama the way Mama's mother did,but that is WRONG!Mama and her father were close.I meant that Mama's father hated his wife because she was a slut.(Sort of.)Yeah.Something like Kagura.Well...not really.More like Yura.I don't like Yura.I think Kagura is okay.

So...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Sesshoumaru could feel it.In his head.The same feeling he had when he had realised that very day that he had slept with Kagome. That painful aching feeling.

He refused to show it,the stubborn ass he was, and simply stared at her with slightly incredulous eyes.

"Is...it true?"

The doctor looked up from her notes and seemed to read his pondering question.

"Yes.She's a few days along.If you want to get rid of it,I can arrange a-"

Sesshoumaru, looking at Kagome's pained expression and tears, looked back up at the doctor and said," No."

The doctor looked rather confused.

"I'm sorry.No, as in,you don't want the baby, or you want to keep it?"

"We...w-we'll keep the baby." Kagome's soft voice said.

The doctor and Sesshoumaru both looked back at her. She smiled weakly and told Sesshoumaru something that he never thought the violent, stubborn girl could say.

"I...want to keep the baby...I don't have a right to take away its life..."

Standing up, she smiled weakly at the doctor before standing up and gripping the chair with her pale white hand.It was pretty obvious that she wasn't quite ready to stand up...so...Sesshoumaru,in a single fluid motion, was at her side and he carried her, bridal style.

Kagome, as weak and shocked as she already was, blushed furiously and whispered fiercely into the silver-haired man's ear.

"S-Sesshoumaru!I-I can walk by myself.Put me down!"

Giving a firm shake of his head, he bade the amused doctor goodbye and strode out of the hospital, amidst really jealous looks from the ladies and inquisitive looks from the doctors.

Kagome just had the face of a tomato and was pounding against his firm chest furiously, which, of course, had no effect on him whatsoever.

"H-Hey!P-put me down!"

"No."

Tossing her over his shoulder and leaving her slung across him like a prize won in battle. Pulling open the door of his jet-black Maserati, before carefully placing her down on the leather seat.

She pouted cutely, while at the same time still fighting off her fierce blush that had graced her cheeks since the visit to the doctor's office.

Folding her arms over her chest, she waited until Sesshoumaru had slid himself into the driver's seat before she began complaining, whining, and shouting all at once.

"Y-You!You bumbling idiot!What made you think that I needed help back there?HUH!"

All she recieved in response was a growl, signalling that they would talk about it at his house.

They continued the rest of the journey in uncomfortable silence.

* * *

The moment they got to his second home, which was his main house, his mansion, she gasped in utter bewilderment, for she had not known that something to expansive, that stretched across a few hectares, existed, let alone something so utterly breathtaking.

The outside was made of pure marble, and the moment she stepped through those grand polished double doors, she felt like she was in a whole new world.

The interior was even more beautiful than the outide. Gleaming limestone seemed sprawled across the floor, shining with the touch of the golden warm sunshine that was streaming in through the crystal clear windows that were the size of the wall itself.

The ceiling was incredulously high, with a silver chandelier that hung from the very top. The living room was furnished with impeccable furniture, more accurately described as pure works of art.

Kagome could hardly believe what she saw. These things were only things that many across the Earth had only dreamed of in their slumber, while she, here, was standing right in the middle of the glorious beauty.

" Stop leaving your mouth open. You'll catch flies like that."

A dark expression cast quickly over her features.

Trust Sesshoumaru to ruin a perfectly wondrous moment like this

"That's the longest sentence I've heard you say so far today."

"Hn." was all she got.

Frustrated she stormed over to him, heels tapping not-so-gracefully over the polished, smooth floor, nearly causing great scratched in its ivory surface.

"Kindly remove those murderous stilettos from your feet and stop scratching my floor."

Kagome was furious at his point. All this idiot had done the whole day was to either correct her, or to order her around.

Stomping over on purpose to destroy his " precious" floor, she dragged the pointed ends over it and caused a high pitched "skree-ing" sound over the beautiful flooring.

You could almost imagine a vein pop out of Sesshoumaru's neck at this point.

After taking them off, her anger had cooled down slightly and she began looking around the place with the awe that she had been astounded with before, just a few minutes ago, before Sesshoumaru had so rudely interrupted her inspections.

Peering through the glassy windows, her gaze fell upon the never-ending fields and blossoming flowers that graced his backyard, and her features softened a considerable bit.

It was obvious she loved nature.

Sesshoumaru, noticing this, turned to her with the slightest of smiles and said, " One day you'll be able to play with your child in those fields."

She was shocked.

Turning to him with an incredulous look on her face, she stuttered out, " B-but, I thought you were going to just leave me and let me raise the child on my own?"

Sesshoumaru looked slightly irritated, and he explained himself.

" This Sesshoumaru has not sunken so low as to abandon his future child and wife."

"W-Wife!"

"Of course. I plan to marry you. I will not have my heir being born illegitimate."

" B-but! W-we don't love each other!" She exclaimed loudly while at the same time, unbeknownst to her, that a slight blush was slowly creeping its way up her already rosy cheeks.

Sesshoumaru's eyes twinkled with an almost mischievious amusement and he replied calmly.

" We don't?"

At this moment, Kagome's face had already become the colour of a healthy, ripe tomato, and she felt tears rush up to her eyes, blurring her vision temporarily.

She cried too easily, her sister had always told her rather gently. Kagome knew this for a fact.

Flinging her arms around him and burying her face in his impeccably muscled chest, she sobbed rather... happily, before looking up with tears running down her face.

" D-do you mean it?"

To which Sesshoumaru replied by placing his warm lips over her pink ones and silencing her effectively.

Her eyes widened considerably, before she closed them with a smile , if it was possible, judging by the way Sesshoumaru was currently...violating her lips, and she melted into his warm embrace.

**((OKay!People, here's a lemon. If you don't like this, don't read. Although I have no idea why I should put this line.After all, I HAVE already rated this M. Enjoy.))**

Sesshoumaru pulled his lips away rather reculantly, and Kagome whimpered softly at the sudden loss of bodily warmth.

Smirking lightly, he proceeded to pull down her peasant blouse down her shoulders, and he left gently butterfly kisses down her slender neck while picking her up bridal style and carrying her off to the bedroom.

Kagome moaned quietly and whispered rather unconvincingly, " S-Sesshou...maru...we...s-should stop...we...might.  
h-hurt the baby..."

To which Sesshoumaru replied," The baby's only a week old...besides, we'll try not to be rough, won't we?"

Kagome groaned and pressed herself to his rock hard abs and began undoing his tie. He kicked the door open and he placed her on the silk covers of his bed.  
She watched as he ran his finger down and up her belly before it came to rest on her breast furthest from him, his fingers running slow circles around her nipple. He lowered his mouth her other breast, mimicking the actions of his fingers with his tongue. He was holding her so gently against him. He abandoned her breast soon enough, running his hands down her abdomen…

" Are you very sure about this, Kagome?" He murmured quietly against her breast.

"Yes." She moaned as he withdrew from her and lowered himself down.

"I won't ever let you stay by yourself. Never. You won't be alone."He kissed her navel tenderly, licked a trail down to her lace-covered core, and he smiled against her flawless skin just above her panties,which made her shudder in pleasure.

"I won't let you be lonely either." She moaned out as one of his fingers slipped through the lace and began giving her indescribable pleasure in her folds, enticing her into thrusting her body near his face, making him more aroused than he already was.

Sesshoumaru felt the blood rush to his member and his pants were becoming unbearably tight, his erection quickly becoming extremely uncomfortable and painful.

Resisting the urge to take her once again there and then, he decided to engage in some foreplay and released her mounds from his vice-like grip and proceeded to pull off the last material seperating her womanhood to his complete view.

Blushing under his intense gaze, she noticed that he was still almost fully-clothed while she, on the other hand, was practically naked as a newborn baby, and she pouted when she realised the unfairness of it.

Sitting up straight, she smiled at him seductively before pulling off his black jacket slowly, and he stared at her, confusion and amusment both present in those beautiful amber pools of his. Raking her fingernails gently down his back in a circular motion, she noted with a small smirk that he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from groaning out loud.

To him, he was utterly bewildered, that such a simple yet intimate action could cause such shockwaves of intense pleasure to shoot through every nerve in his body.

Continuing her torture on him, Kagome raised her hands up to his neck, and began running her fingertips gently down it and stopped short at his collar before tracing his muscles down his chest and slowly snapping every form of control he had then.

Growling softly, he placed both hands on the back of her head before leaning his head in to capture her lips in a heated embrace of sorts, he gained entrance to her honey-filled cavern in a short period of time, engaging in a playful battle with her warm tongue.

She moaned gently into his mouth, and at that point he felt like he was going to burst with the amount of pleasure she was currently providing him with.

Kagome pulled away reculantly, and Sesshomaru caught the wicked gleam in her eye as she proceeded to remove his buttons of his white silk shirt slowly.

Growling once again, he muttered just loud enough for her to hear." Woman, at this rate, you'll consider yourself lucky to be alive tomorrow morning for teasing this Sesshoumaru so...cruelly."

Smirking, she leaned over to his ear, and breathed out," But then there would be no one to invoke your senses in such a way."

A part of him had to agree with her. Unable to resist her cruel torture any longer, he stood up and pulled off his belt and pants, smiling when she heard her sharp intake of breath at the size of him poking through his undergarment.

"H-How is**that **supposed to_ fit_ into me?"

Finally pulling off the last piece of material, he kneeled in front of her on the bed and whispered into her ear.

" Don't worry, it has fit in there before, hasn't it?"

He could almost feel her cheeks heat up and she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him lightly.

"Y-You horny bastard."

"Hn."

Gripping her shoulders suddenly and pinning her to the bed, managing to get an excited squeal from her, Sesshoumaru traced his hands down her curves and proceeded to plunge his fingers into her depths, first one, then two, then finally three,  
coaxing a moan from those perfectly pink lucious lips of hers, which were begging to be graced by his once more.

Covering her lips with his own and silencing her effectively, he placed his hard tip against her entrance and rubbed it there,  
causing her to shiver in pure delight under him, which made him go even harder, if that was humanely possible.

" I love you, Kagome."

" I love you too." She breathed out as he entered her in one swift stroke, Sesshoumaru pleasantly shocked at how tight she was, while Kagome was moaning gently, thinking how good it felt to have something inside of her.

He thrust cautiously at first, then picked up a steady momentum after she began to participate in their love-making too, by meeting her hips with his after each thrust.

After a few more moans and groans from the both of them, he pounded into her with wild abandon and caused her mounds to bounce.

The both of them felt an immense amount of heat pooling up around their abdominal area, and they came quickly.

Soon after their release, Sesshoumaru pulled out of her easily, both his and her juices lubricating her tight passage.

They lay there, in each other's warm embrace, breathing in the musky smell of sex, and the scent of sakura blossoms and the earth.

* * *

**Me:**Oh, finally, the lemon is D-O-N-E. Please don't kill me,I know it sucked, yes,yes. I'm sorry. ( Cowers in corner of small room with laptop and Cadbury huddled in a small bundle.) Please don't kill me. ...Okay,now that I am satisfied that I am safe, I have to say something new. **I am in need of more reviews.**That's it. I'm not forcing you to review or anything, like giving you guys a review mimimum and asking everybody to give like 20 reviews-no, I think that is just bad cause its like the readers owe you or something. That sucks. I don't like it when someone asks for a certain number of reviews.

Yeah. So...but I wish some more people would come and review this-even if its a word like "Hi" or "Bye" I wouldn't mind. Cause sometimes when I see other stories, I feel bad. Cause theirs have like...200+...but oh well.This is good too

Thank you to everyone there for sticking to this story. I hope to keep it going for much,much longer


End file.
